A ground connection, sometimes referred to as an earth connection, is an additional path for electrical current to return safely to ground from an electrical device without danger, e.g., in the event of a short circuit. Without a ground connection, an electrical device (such as an electronic device, circuit, electrical box, appliance, power tool, or any device that uses electricity) may become a danger to a person, as the person's body may function as the path to ground in the event of a short circuit. However, in some examples, an electrical device may not automatically detect the absence of a ground connection. Therefore, in some examples, there may be no evidence that an electrical device is lacking a ground connection.